I'm forever yours
by olivia-gail
Summary: Sequal to 'Really Goodbye' Just Finchel living life with their new addition-on break, sorry
1. Chapter 1

_**You guys loved the last story so I decided on some more! I warn you now, I'm a little tried of all the fluff, and this will be real. Don't worry it will be hard for me to write, but it's not going to be easy on Finchel. Wow I talk like they're real people, well obsessions will do that to you. Special shout-out to musthavefinchel, thanks so much!:) **_

_Finn's point of view_

I wake on the next morning with that feeling when you wake up and you don't know where you are. Then I remember I came home yesterday. I roll over and see the face of the most beautiful girl in the world, still asleep. Oh yeah, Rachel's here and she was pregnant before I left and our little girl's in the corner of the room. Wow, I'm in the middle of one of those TV shows Rachel likes to watch, something about soap. Then I hear little baby sounds from the crib, I look over at Rachel who's still fast asleep, and decided to go hold Lindsey. I walk over to the crib and start talking to her.

"Hey, there little girl, I'm going to pick you up now, ok? Now, I don't want you to freak out like yesterday, we want mommy to get some rest, because I doubt she's had much taking care of you by herself." I pick her up and she actually listened to me, she just keeps making baby noises. So I sit back down on my bed and hold her.

"Hey Lindsey, so I want to apologize for not being here, I'm so sorry I missed out on you being born and on mommy carrying you and all that, but you don't need to worry, I love you already and I plan on taking care of you and mommy as best as I can." As I give her a kiss on the forehead, I hear the most gorgeous sound in the world, Rachel laughing lightly beside me.

"Oh, hey. Morning beautiful."

She gives me a big smile "Morning"

We both sit there silently for a minute

"So, I guess you heard all that." I say slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah," she sits up faces me and puts her hands on both sides of my face "But it was the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Then her lips are on mine for just a moment

"Do you really wish you where here when I was pregnant? Because most guys would be happy to skip over that part"

I laugh "Yeah, they would, about 90 percent of guys would probably wish they could skip that, but I would have loved to be here to take care of you and all that."

I think I see a few tears in her eyes "I love you"

I smile at her and say in the most loving voice I can "I love you, too"

I'm so caught up in the moment that I forget I'm holding Lindsey, and then I hear a small cry between us.

"She's probably hungry, she's defiantly your daughter." I laugh as Rachel takes her from me and starts for the door.

"Come on" she tells me as I just stare at her "What?"

"Nothing," I respond quickly, then continue "You're just so perfect and I love you so much." I say as I walk up to her and lightly kiss her lips

"Now, lets go eat Lindsey's not the only hungry one." I wink and she laughs as we go downstairs together.

As we come down the stairs I can already smell breakfast.

"Morning mom!"

"Good morning to you too" she says without looking up from the pan "I thought I'd make a special breakfast to celebrate you coming home all safe and sound."

"Thanks mom you didn't have to do that."

"Thanks Carole you didn't have to." Rachel and I say simultaneously, and then we all laugh.

Mom sits a plate in front of me and I watch Rachel. She walks to the fridge, pulls out a bottle, warms it up, and stands in the back doorway.

"I'm going to go feed Lindsey." She says

"Ok" my mom answers

Once she's out the door she sits on the back porch and puts the bottle in Lindsey's mouth

"Can't she do that in here?" I ask

Mom looks at her for an instant "Yeah, but she always goes out there, I don't really know why."

Before I know what I'm doing I walk to the doorway and open the door without a sound and just listen as I thought she is singing softly to Lindsey.

_Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh Girl  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
_I join in on the last line

_Faithfully_

She looks up at me "Oh, umm…hi"

"Hey"

We're silent for a moment

"You don't have to stop; you know I love it when you sing."

"Umm…not it's ok, she's done anyway."

"Oh, ok"

She walks into the kitchen me following behind. We finish our breakfast and spend the whole day together. I don't know what's up with Rachel though she's acting weird, well weird for Rachel. I don't know it's like she doesn't want to let me in or something, which is strange because she said she wanted me in both of their lives. But I have to put all that aside now because Lindsey's now in bed and Rachel just sat beside me on the couch as we watch TV and I really need to talk to her.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah"

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can't stay here forever, what are going to do?"

She sighs loudly "I don't know"

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do is that I go find some half decent job, and we'll save until we can get you to New York, I'm sure you can get into NYATA again, and-"

I know I'm rambling but Rachel cuts me off by putting her hand over my mouth.

"Or, we could go to New York now."

"Rach, babe, I know that's what you want but we don't have the money."

"Or do we?"

"What?"

She goes up stairs, comes down with an two envelopes, and drops them on my lap

"Great," I say sarcastically "More letters."

She laughs as I open the first one; it's an acceptance letter to NYATA on a full four year scholarship.

"Rach, this is amazing, I'm so proud of you!" I pick her up and spin her around. Once I let her down I plant a kiss on her lips as strongly as I can.

"Babe, I would love to see you happy there but we still don't have the money to-"

She hands me the other envelope and I open it

"What the? Rachel, where the hell did you get all this! Is there a bank robbery I need to know about?"

She laughs "No, daddy gave it to me."

"But they kicked you out!"

"Yeah, dad did but apparently daddy didn't want to, so he somehow thinks this makes up for it."

"Whoa, that's a lot of money Rach."

"I know, you think that will cover the three of us until we can make some more?"

I'm still pretty speechless "Yeah"

I'm finally able to complete a full sentence so I wrap my arms around her

"Looks like Finchel's going to New York."


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I would like to start with thanks for the love so far, especially noro and musthavefinchel love you guys! I'm sorry about not writing, I'm working on some Glee Project one-shot. So, I'm thinking this whole thing will be in Finn's point of view, but I'm not sure yet…ok, lets get started! **_

_Two weeks later_

"Finn!"

"What, babe?"

"You have to stop looking at us or you're going to wreck, and I know you don't want that!"

"Ok, sorry" but I can't help it I look back behind me again, at the two beautiful girls in the backseat of the of the car, that's so full of all our stuff that Rachel could barley crawl back there to get Lindsey to stop crying, but she's still crying.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"How far to the next rest stop, Lindsey won't stop and I need to use the bathroom anyway."

"It's like two miles; can you make it till then?"

"Yes, babe, I'm not six."

I laugh "Right sorry"

We pull into the rest stop; I hop out, and open the door for Rachel. I tell her to give me Lindsey and she goes to the bathroom. I take Lindsey out of the car seat, put her in my arms, and sit down in the driver's seat with my legs still outside of the car.

"Lindsey, sweetheart, you have to stop crying, I know you don't like car rides, but this is mom's dream and she's really happy, so let's not ruin her mood, ok?" after coxing her for about five minutes she finally decides to be quite as Rachel comes walking back up.

"Hey babe" she pecks my lips.

"Hey"

"So, you finally got her to stop"

"Yeah," I look down at the little girl in my arms. "I'm not too bad at this whole dad thing."

"You're a great dad I always knew you would be."

I look back up at my gorgeous fiancée "Thanks baby"

She jumps a few times "I'm so excited! I wish we where there already."

I laugh, when it comes to New York she's like a kid in a candy store.

"I can't wait to see a show and campus and our place!" she goes on.

"Yeah," I agree "I mean, it's kinda weird to move in to a place we've never even stepped foot in."

"Yeah, but Kurt and Blaine live there too and say it's great, so I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Guess you're right, as per usual-"

She laughs

"-You ready to get back on the road?"

"My whole life" she smiles, puts Lindsey back into the back and sits in front with me. She holds my right hand as I drive, and I know its right where I belong.

* * *

As we pull in front of the apartment building, I see Kurt waiting on a bench right outside the building. Before I can even unbuckle my seatbelt, Rachel's out of the car and her and Kurt and wrapped up in a hug, so I get out and grab Lindsey from the back.

"Good to know my only brother's ok, since you know your family didn't get one letter." Kurt says sarcastically in my direction.

"Sorry, I was a little busy, you know defending the country, and all that." I reply equal sarcastically.

"Ok, fine, at least let me see my niece, I haven't even seen her in person yet." I hand him the car seat.

"Ok," Rachel says and takes my hand "We have to go get our keys and do all that. Kurt can you handle Lindsey for a few minutes?"

"Of course"

We all go inside and Rachel and I sign our lease and get our keys. The owner seems like a pretty cool guy, he really likes to have college students here, and since NYATA is only a couple blocks away there are a lot of NYATA kids here. I'm expecting to hear a lot of singing in the showers. We go back into the lobby to see that Blaine has joined Kurt and Lindsey. Rachel's talking about how to go about moving in.

"So, you could bring up the crib first, then I can put Lindsey down for a nap, and we can bring the rest up."

"Or we could take her while you two move in." Kurt pipes in

"You sure? I don't want to take advantage of you guys already."

"You aren't, we offered" Blaine adds

"Ok if you're sure."

"We are!" Kurt finishes the subject there.

Rachel and I go to the car and pull out some boxes, hop in the elevator and ride up to the second floor. I pull the key out of my pocket and open the door to see a small but open space with the living room and kitchen, off to the left there are three doors to the two bedrooms and a bathroom. Rachel's already in the kitchen unpacking her box of pots and pans and other kitchen stuff. I walk up behind her, wrap my arms around her, and whisper in her ear.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that ever since I got back you've been acting strange, did I do something?"

She turns around and wraps her arms around my neck

"No, no, no, you've been absolutely nothing but perfect."

"Then what's going on?"

"Nothing that's important now. We'll talk about it later."

I hold her a little tighter "Why not now, we're alone. How often does that happen?"

She pulls away, turns around so her back's to me and says bitterly "Later"

I decide that's the end of that, so I go to get another box.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, so sorry for not writing, I've had swim meets like every weekend and yeah, I'm busy. I also have no idea whatsoever I'm doing with this story, totally stuck. So this is probably going to be bad unless I get some inspiration…so yeah here goes nothing.**_

I drop the last box in the tiny living room of our tiny apartment. Rachel said this would be romantic, but I'm not seeing it. I'm actually taking a good look at the place now, and I think it's nice, I think it'll take a while to get used to such little space but I guess I'll have to. I look at the wall to my right and see that the whole length of the wall is taken up by a huge shelf. Rachel looks at me.

"Yeah, it feels empty doesn't it?"

"Uh-hum" I agree

Rachel snaps her fingers and looks at some of the boxes. She picks one up that says 'pictures' on the outside. She opens the box and starts pulling out pictures in all different kinds of frames. The first, which she puts in the middle, is a picture from the almost-wedding, she looks stunning in her dress and I look like the big goofball I am. I still have no idea how I got such a perfect girl, but whatever I did I hope I keep doing it. The next one she pulls out is the day Mr. Shue won the teacher of the year award and we sang 'We Are the Champions.' We're all surrounding the Nationals trophy and now we all look like big, smiley goofballs. I smile at the memories. She places that one right next to the other and pulls out a little picture. Once she puts it on the shelf between and in front of the other two, I see it's a picture of Lindsey, it must be the day she was born because I can't imagine her being any tinier then that, but then again she is half Rachel. Rachel keeps pulling pictures out and staggering them on the shelf, by the time she's done the shelf's full. New Directions at Regionals their first year and Nationals the second year, the two of us at prom senior year, the two of us and Kurt in New York junior year, the glee girls at Christmas senior year, me, Sam, and Puck at our last football game junior year, and a few more of Lindsey all made the cut but the box is still over half full.

"Feel more like home now?" she asks

I put my arms around her and smile "Yeah but I'm already home, right here." I pull her in closer

"I love you too."

She puts her lips on mine and I really am home.

_**Sorry, this is short, but like I said I'm stuck, so yeah, the next will be longer, I promise! **_


End file.
